Sackboy: the sack of them all
Sackboy: the sack of them all is a 2023 animation/live action film and has gotten A 90% in fresh tomatoes Characthers Characthers:sackboy, sackgirl, oddsock,toggle, swoop, da vinci, sackbot, newton,negativatron, darkmaster(OC), tommy (OC) Bully (kinda OC) katie (OC) Fred (OC) donny (OC) plot Sackboy and his freinds embark on a long journey to regain happiness to sackville, but first, they have to face villans and get the power stone before they do! (2h 1m) plot: the story begins with sackboy having a nightmare, running from the negitivatron and getting swallowed.He wakes up and sighs in relief and he walks down stairs, so oddsock jumps on him. Sackboy:Ok now buddy! Get off! (oddsock does exactly that,) sackboy: now sit... (oddsock sits.) sackboy: now wag your tail... (oddsock wags his tail) Sackboy:Good boy. (sackboys throws a bone to oddsock, oddsock jumps as the scene is in slow motion and catches it in his mouth, then falls back to the ground) sackboy: awesome! (Sackboy goes to middle school and meets with sackgirl. Sackgirl: oh there you are, you missed first period . Sackboy: I did? I thought it started at 7: 30. Sackgirl: that was fifth grade, dummy. Sackboy:Oh... (he blushes in embarrasment) Sackgirl: its fine, man i heard next period, Which is math, is the best. (yeah right, sackboy mumbled to himself, him and math do NOT go together.) Bully: hey you! (great, sackboy thought. Not this guy again.) bully : so its you again, im not gonna let you push me around like last year! Sackboy: Push you around? It think your brain got pushed around. Bully:Why y- (sackboy had made it to class already sackboy had gotten a C on the review test (But who even gives out a review test on the first day ? he thought to himself.) sackboy had finished the day of of school, went home and collapsed in bed when he heard a crash he ran out the door and saw negitivatron. Sackboy:ugh, here we go again.( He got his popit gadget and put it on his wrist but he couldnt defeat negativatron. And the real world got merged with the little big world causing a massive supernova and blew everyone away, meanwhile a 12 year old named tommy noticed this and he quickly ran to investigate, and he encountered a blue stone. Tommy: holy smokes. I think this has something to do with that massive supernova, meanwhile, back to sackboy. He and Sackgirl had comically fell down to the ground. Sackboy:Good gravy, what IS this kinda weird looking but cool place? Sackgirl: according to my computer it is called, the real world? What? But arent all worlds real in their own ways? Sackboy: Next thing you know, that things gonna tell you this PLACE looks "real" Sackgirl: or someBODY ( she rolls her eyes) (Sackboy would get a big loaf of bread on a stick) sackgirl:You USE that? Sackboy:there is alot you dont know about me, come on. Sackboy:Oddsock? Sackgirl: swoop? Both:Toggle? Meanwhile swoop, oddsock and toggle formed a search party to find all the sackpeople. toggle: Oddsock, do you smell or see anybody? (Oddsock nodded and pointed at a bakery ) toggle : thats not a person, Thats a bakery. Not a sackperson. (Oddsock shook his head and gestured for them to look closer, so they did, and they saw.) toggle : DA VINCI! nice going oddsock! (they ran as fast as they could to they bakery, especially oddsock. ) toggle: DA VINCI! We need your help! Da vinci: yes i see lets go then (an hour later) toggle: hey, why are we miles from town and i smell more bread? Da vinci: Probably another bakery. We know nothing about this place. Or, maybe its someone else we know. Lets follow it! Toggle: all right Oddsock, you lead the way! (oddsock immediately agreed and ran wherever he smelled the smell, while the others followed.) toggle: i see something brown! And white! And moving! (Da vinci went to get a closer look. Da vinci: Hoho! I would notice those features ANYWHERE! ( please be sackboy and sackgirl PLEASE be sackboy and sackgirl! Toggle thought to himself ) da vinci: I am SO pleased to say, THAT IS SACKBOY AND SACKGIRL sackboy:Did you hear that? Sackgirl:Yeah. Sounds like da vinci yelling. Toggle: hey! Sackboy! Sackgirl! Wait up! (Sackboy and sackgirl turned around.) both: TOGGLE! SWOOP! ODDSOCK! DA VINCI! (Oddsock gets exited, jumps on sackboy and licks him and sackboy giggles) sackboy:stop!That tickles ! ( He continues giggiling) sackgirl: sooooo what know? (at just that minute the negativatron soars through and destroys a building) sackboy:oh MAN this thing is NOT fooling around! Meanwhile, tommy and his familyare running from this havoc when the negativatron inspects the stone tommy is holding and stops, confused. darkmaster: dont just stand there! GET THE STONE! So the negativatron crashes into and throws some dirt on tommy and his family but they manage to escape and they bump into to toggle. Toggle:Ow! (He turns around and tommy and his family scream.) toggle: no! Dont be afraid! I wont hurt you! None of my freinds will! tommy: how do we trust you? Tommy´s dad : yeah. Why should we? sackgirl: because you can. Sackboy:you probably need to, anyways. tommys brother: i have a lie detector, and i know when you are telling the truth or lying, and you are telling the truth. Tommy : the names tommy. Tommy´s brother: donny. tommy´s dad im fred. Tommy ´s mom: im katie. (sackboy and his freinds told tommy and his family their names and how they came Donny: YES! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! Tommy: we are being serious, donny. Donny:right, ( He would grab a very hard metal sword ) tommy: there is NO WAY mom let you get that. Sackboy: WE GOT A PROBLEM (he pointed up) Everybody: THAT is not good (Lots of enemy soilders appear, then a big battle begins.After it was over, sackboy and his freinds remained victorious. Then at that very moment, darkmaster approches them. And he had brought newton with him. Sackboy: newton! I thought you were a good guy again! Newton: lets call it a change in plans... Darnkmaster grabbed sackboy darkmaster:newton... You deal with them. (darkmaster teleports to his lair) Sackgirl: SACKBOY!!! Darkmaster arrives in his lair with, of course sackboy while newton fought the others with all he had sackboy tried to use his popit gadget, but it slipped of his hand before darkmaster teleported him to darkmaster´s lair (Man, that thing! It slips off to darn easy! He thought.) So darkmaster threw sack boy and had a battle with him. And he won. unconscious, sackboy was is a capsule his size while dark master spent his time planning his next move. Then sackboy woke up and broke out, then the chase was on, fortunately, sackboy had found a motorcycle, unfortunately, darkmaster found one too. So darkmaster exploded sackboy´s motorcycle sending him flying and sackboy escaped. So dark master chased him and then sackboy escaped again and he reunited with his freinds. Sackgirl:Are you ok? Toggle:yeah are you ok? Sackboy:Yeah im fine. Tommy: we have bad news, sackboy, that stone i had was a power stone, it was the only way to save the earth. And newton took it.Sackboy:Yeah well Dont worry. We will get it back. As long as we work together. Others:Yeah. Meanwhile,Newton had the stone, and was just about to return it. He soon arrived to Darkmaster´S lair. Newton:sir, i have the stone. Darkmaster: Very well, newton. You never cease to amaze. Then the negativatron arrives at Darkmaster´s lair. Darkmaster: yes yes you never cease to amaze either, negativatron. meanwhile sackboy and his freinds journey to the lair. It takes them days, and to eat, the ate whatever was on a tree when they had arrived, they had arranged a plan to steal the stone, when no one was looking sackboy:and if anybody sees me, i will beat the tar out of them with my popit gadget! So sackboy stole the stone (Barely without getting spotted, then the others raided for evidence of darkmasters´ Next move. So then sackboy looked for distratcions and he found one. So he used it then put the stone up to the pedestal so he and his freinds could go home and it worked. So he told tommy and his family to go home and he would fight darkmaster him self. Sackboy almost lost but he used a special power he didnt know he had so he returned home, it took a month to rebuild the school so it was like an extra month of summer and he remembered tommy and his family and he hoped they had a good life too, yet they did